


Sé libre amado corazón

by BellaAlabanccini



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light Dom/sub, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Multi, Sex Magic, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlabanccini/pseuds/BellaAlabanccini
Summary: Thor es capturado en Jotunnheim y convertido en esclavo sexual de Loki. Excepto que las cosas no salen según lo planeado cuando Loki no puede obligar a Thor a tener una erección. Lo que sería un fic angustioso de violación se convierte en una lección de consentimiento y construcción de relaciones. Juntos, cada uno se involucra en una batalla de ingenio, donde Loki intenta que Thor se enamore de él, mientras Thor intenta escapar.Para hjbender .Esta historia en realidad tiene una precuela llamada "El precio de admisión" que no necesita ser leída, pero agrega un poco de contexto.Gracias a Hal por esta hermosa obra de arte. :) (portada)❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️Aquí traigo otra bella traducción, como lo menciona la autora original, que aprovecho para decir es: DorkyLokifan y me dió su permiso para traducir su obra, existe una pequeña precuela que fue traducida por SeLu-IV que pueden encontrar en el siguiente link: https://my.w.tt/SgLzw9TjHbbSin más que agregar, disfruten.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be Free Beloved Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924413) by [dorkylokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan). 



Loki sujetó la punta de la trenza de Thor con un pequeño trozo de cuero fino. La larga cuerda dorada llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Era admirable cómo el príncipe guerrero se las había arreglado para mantener sus deliciosos mechones tan bien peinados mientras estaba desplegado en el campo de batalla durante meses. Y ahora Loki podía pasar sus dedos por él cuando quisiera. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con Thor. Thor era su mascota.

Atado por un hechizo mágico y reforzado a través del sexo, los ojos en blanco de Thor desmentían su mente esclavizada. La ira de Odín se estaba desarrollando ahora. El diminuto monarca había lanzado más de una invasión para recuperar a su hijo, pero hasta ahora, las defensas de Jotunnheim habían prevalecido. El ejército de Odín se había reducido considerablemente, gracias en gran parte al ataque inicial de Loki.

Las habitaciones de Loki en el palacio de Jotunnheim eran demasiado grandes para el príncipe en miniatura, y todos los muebles que había en ellas tenían que hacerse a la medida para satisfacer sus necesidades. Los pasillos eran tan anchos y largos que Loki tenía un bilgesnipe nevado, muy parecido a un caballo, como su otra mascota para montar cada vez que viajaba por el palacio. Su corcel, Wooly, se quedó en una excelente cabaña en su amplio balcón, con un plato de comida de plata y un collar con joyas.

Thor no tuvo que dormir en ninguna cabaña. Su lugar estaba en la cama de Loki, pero tenía un collar. Uno rojo fino a juego con su capa, que colgaba en el armario de Loki. Mjolnir también se almacenó allí. Solo había pasado una semana desde que Loki mató a todos los hombres de Thor y esclavizó al príncipe. Un total de 10,000 asgardianos encontraron su muerte en manos de la magia de Loki. También puso fin a su pequeño y tonto asedio a la Ciudad Capital Jotunheim.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—Entra —llamó Loki.

—Príncipe mío —comenzó el maestro de cuadras—, tengo aquí tu nueva silla para el pequeño Wooly. El príncipe asgardiano no debería tener problemas para permanecer sentado detrás de ti ahora.

—Ah, sí. Excelente —dijo Loki mientras evaluaba el trabajo de cuero. La parte superior de la cabeza de Loki apenas llegaba a la rodilla del maestro de los establos—. Dime, Velmir, ¿crees que debería vestir a Thor en azul Jotunheim o rojo asgardiano?

—El azul. Los colores de Jotunheim sobre un príncipe asgardiano envían un mensaje poderoso a la corte. Sin embargo, ¿podría sugerirle un pelaje grueso en los hombros? La túnica de manga larga simplemente no es suficiente para mantener la temperatura corporal si se aleja demasiado de la chimenea.

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero que sea demasiado caluroso. Le hará sudar y luego se congelará.

—Estoy seguro, señor. Necesita un abrigo para complementar su calor corporal. Los asgardianos no están construidos como nosotros.

—Muy bien —dijo. Loki miró por encima del maniquí con el conjunto de ropa azul. Thor era su esclavo, pero su ropa no era menos lujosa que la de cualquier príncipe. Loki esperaría el mismo nivel de respeto si sus situaciones fueran al revés. No es que Thor le hubiera dado ese respeto, pero en ese momento, había estado fingiendo ser nada más que una puta humilde. La túnica azul oscuro tenía flores bordadas en oro, lo cual era apropiado dado el clima eternamente primaveral de Asgard. El cuello de la túnica era alto, pero había una ligera V en la parte delantera, lo suficiente para mostrar el toque rojo del collar de mascota de Thor debajo. Loki le había afeitado la barba de Thor, prefiriendo una piel suave. Hizo que Thor pareciera prácticamente un niño, salvo por las líneas endurecidas alrededor de sus ojos.

—Ponte esto.

—Sí, Maestro —respondió Thor. Loki estaría mintiendo si dijera que no sintió un poco de alegría al escuchar eso. Thor tenía una veta arrogante. Eso es lo que había aprendido sobre el hombre durante los cortos meses en su misión.

El vestido formal de Loki para la corte fue mucho más revelador. La alta sociedad de Jotunn no usaba ropa por modestia o para proteger uno de sus elementos de la vista. Fue una declaración de riqueza, poder y política. Una capa púrpura de Alfheim o una falda roja de Svartalfheim usada en la corte podría ser una declaración de lealtad a un embajador en particular. Loki odiaba eso. A veces, solo quería usar cosas porque eran hermosas. Hoy, Loki llevaba una capa verde con adornos dorados y un espectacular cuello alto que enmarcaba su rostro. Su falda debajo era negra con más ribetes dorados. Collares, piercings de orejas y pezones, brazaletes y anillos adornaban el resto de él en una red interconectada de riqueza.

El jefe de cuadras preparó su montura, Loki y Thor se subieron a la espalda de Wooly. Idealmente, Loki cabalgaría con Thor frente a él, con los brazos azules rodeando al príncipe derrotado. Pero desafortunadamente, incluso en esta situación, Loki seguía siendo la persona más pequeña de la habitación. Entonces, se sentó al frente e hizo que Thor lo sostuviera por la cintura. No es una cosa terrible, en realidad.

El maestro de los establos abrió la puerta para su príncipe, y Loki la atravesó. Su postura se enderezó y su barbilla se levantó. Loki era el héroe del momento. La fiesta de esta noche fue en su honor por haber humillado tan completamente a Asgard.

—Quédate cerca de mí, cariño. Algunos desearán hacerte daño.

—Si señor.

—¿Estás lo suficientemente caliente?

—No maestro. Mis dedos de los pies están entumecidos.

Loki tiró de las riendas y giró su montura. No quería que Thor perdiera los dedos por congelación. Conseguirle a Thor un par de calcetines más gruesos solo tomó unos minutos. Cuando se le preguntó de nuevo si estaba lo suficientemente caliente, dijo que sí.

El viaje hasta el gran salón fue largo. El palacio era enorme y estaba lleno de pasillos, algunos de los cuales no conducían a ninguna parte, un elemento de seguridad. La música era alta, y cuando la bestia de Loki entró en la habitación, la sala estalló en vítores y aplausos. La gente señaló a Thor. Algunos se rieron. Muchos charlaron. Loki se pavoneó. Se acercó a su padre y se inclinó por la cintura en señal de respeto.

—Mi hijo. Tan pequeño, pero tan poderoso. Tú solo derrotaste al ejército asgardiano y tomaste a su príncipe como tu esclavo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. ¡Que todos celebren su triunfo! — La multitud vitoreó. Se les dio pan y carnes gratis a la gente en nombre de Loki. Los hermanos de Loki dieron discursos y sonó música, y pronto los plebeyos se fueron. Los nobles desfilaron en el comedor para disfrutar de un suntuoso banquete y un espectáculo. Querían ver a Loki aplastar a Thor bajo su bota.

La mesa de Loki estaba elevada sobre una plataforma para que pudiera conversar más cómodamente con otros invitados.

—Arrodíllate aquí —le ordenó Loki a Thor mientras se sentaba en su silla. Thor era un hombre ancho y musculoso. Pero no se quedaría así sin la nutrición y el ejercicio adecuados, por lo que Loki ordenó que Thor fuera alimentado bien con la misma comida que los demás invitados estaban disfrutando.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con él? —preguntó Helblindi.

Loki inclinó su cuello hacia arriba. Helblindi era el segundo en nacer, pero el primero en la línea del trono debido al tamaño inadecuado de Loki.

—Pensé que era obvio.

—Sí, pero eventualmente te aburrirás con él. ¿Y qué? ¿Lo matarás o lo enviarás de regreso a su padre ya agotado?

—Esto podría sorprenderte hermano, pero no soy cruel con mis mascotas. Y, además, no es que tenga muchas perspectivas románticas. Y después de dejar que la mitad de su ejército me fastidiara antes de que usara mi magia para esclavizar sus mentes, me ha curado de cualquier deseo de tener múltiples socios. La variedad es buena, pero también lo es la rutina.

—¡Quieres quedártelo a largo plazo! ¿El padre lo sabe?

—Él lo resolverá.

—Loki... sabes que Odín nunca se detendrá hasta que su hijo regrese o muera. Y si está muerto, sabes que buscará venganza.

—Lo sé, por eso lo dejé vivir. Pero me quedo con él, lo haré. El Padre de Todos no es Todopoderoso. Y merezco ser feliz. Como tú y Garta.

—Los hombres quieren atarlo a un poste y dispararle con el arco.

—Absolutamente no. ¿Cómo se supone que mi esclavo me dará placer si está muerto?

— Eres dulce con él.

—No soy. Soy meramente práctico. Además, Thor es un príncipe de su reino. Me gustaría pensar que se me brindarían las mismas comodidades básicas de seguridad y respeto en una situación al revés.

—¡Decir ah! Estás jugando a algo. Exijo saber qué es.

—¿Me estás acusando de ser deshonesto? —preguntó Loki con fingida indignación. Hellblindi se rió entre dientes y le dio una palmada en la rodilla.

—¡No! Nunca me arriesgaría a ponerme en tu lado malo. Pero como quieras, no me lo digas.

—No hay nada que decir. No estoy tramando nada —Loki sonrió. Hellblindi también lo hizo mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Has estado solo durante mucho tiempo. Sé amable con él si eso te agrada, pero igual te degollará si alguna vez se libera de tu hechizo.

—No lo hará —Loki comió su comida con entusiasmo y bebió profundamente de su vino tinto. Laufey dio unos golpecitos con el pie mientras sonaba la música y miró hacia la mesa en miniatura.

—Hijo mío, ¿por qué no haces que tu mascota baile para mí?

—Si padre. Por supuesto —dijo, volviéndose hacia Thor con una orden muy genérica de—, baila —tenía curiosidad por ver qué haría el Tronador con una orden tan vaga. Thor podía bailar de cualquier manera que quisiera. ¡Él podría-uf!

Thor agarró a Loki y lo arrastró al espacio abierto en el centro de la mesa de Laufey. ¿Qué iba a ser entonces? ¿El vals? ¿Un tango?

¡GOLPEAR!

No, era el baile por el que eran famosos los enanos, el Slappenspatter. Thor golpeó a Loki con fuerza en la cara haciendo que la multitud se quedara en silencio y la música se detuvo.

Loki se rió entre dientes.

—Hombre inteligente —se frotó brevemente la marca púrpura caliente en su mejilla, luego continuó—. No paren la música. Si este es el baile que Thor desea bailar, entonces corresponderé.

Thor tenía un brazo arqueado sobre su cabeza y un pie apuntando al frente en la elegante pose inicial. Por supuesto, esa mano estaba destinada a balancearse y abofetear el alma de quienquiera que estuviera bailando. Pero Loki podía dar todo lo que recibía. Thor tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Loki también tomó la primera posición y empezó la música.

Los ojos de Loki se entrecerraron. Ellos giraron, aplaudieron, giraron, giraron y ¡WHACK! Ambos hombres abofetearon al otro en la mejilla izquierda. La cara de Loki estaba en llamas. Estaba seguro de que habría una huella púrpura allí durante días. La mejilla de Thor se encendió de un rojo brillante y parecía haber un corte en la esquina de su labio. Loki sonrió. Bueno. Continuaron, lanzándose dos golpes más el uno al otro antes de que el baile culminara con una bofetada final donde se les permitió esquivar y tejer. Ambos giraron una última vez y se balancearon.

Ambos fallaron. La multitud gimió de decepción, pero de todos modos estaban encantados.

El Rey Laufey aplaudió mientras se reía entre dientes.

—Interesante. Tu mascota todavía tiene algo de pelea en él. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes controlarlo?

—Si padre. Solo tengo que convertir una frase para doblegarlo a mi voluntad —volvió la cabeza hacia Thor—. Arrodíllate.

Thor lo hizo.

—Ladra como un perro.

Thor lo hizo.

—Dime, Thor, ¿qué me harías ahora mismo si tuvieras libre albedrío?

—Matarte, maestro —dijo Thor. Loki paseó alrededor de Thor, mirando su premio.

—Hmm. No lo dudo. Pero nunca volverás a tener libre albedrío, Odinson. Tú. Eres. Mío — agarró el cabello de Thor y lo tiró de él con fuerza—. Soy tu dios ahora. 

Como comente en la Crisálida, estoy de vuelta y ojalá les guste esta historia, yo la amé, espero que sean varias las que igual que yo hayan leído "El precio de admisión" y les emocioné esta secuela.

Sin más que agregar bye que bye.

Hasta el próximo Miércoles.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki se despertó con los cálidos brazos de Thor envueltos alrededor de él. Fue el cielo. El abrazo de un amante, una sensación que Loki nunca había conocido. Sin embargo, técnicamente Thor todavía no era su amante. Había estado solo y casto durante tanto tiempo antes de su peligrosa táctica para derrotar al ejército de Thor usando magia sexual. Tomó en su cuerpo la semilla de 5,000 hombres. El orificio no importaba para que el hechizo funcionara. Y el último sabor de libertad que Thor había sentido fue con la cabeza de Loki balanceándose entre sus piernas mientras sus hombres observaban. Había sido emocionante para Thor. Más aún para Loki cuando finalmente logró que el príncipe de Asgard se relajara lo suficiente como para dejarlo hacerlo. Loki todavía no se había acostado adecuadamente con Thor, y no tenía prisa. Todavía estaba un poco cansado. Le había costado meses esclavizar a la mitad de los hombres de Thor, y aunque Loki se había divertido mucho,

Un golpe llegó a la puerta de Loki.

—¡Entrar!

El ayuda de cámara de Loki, Angreboda, entró con su rollo de recados que Laufey tenía para él.

—Alteza, su padre necesita que vaya al túnel del suroeste. Hay un flujo de hielo que está obstruyendo los carriles de transporte.

—¿Por qué siempre me envía por esas cosas? Helblindi es el encargado de mantener la infraestructura. Mi padre actúa como si yo fuera el único por aquí con magia de hielo.

—Bueno, no es como si pudiera hacer que lideres al ejército en la batalla contra Odín. No al menos con él alrededor.

Loki frunció el ceño.

—No estoy de acuerdo. No puedo pensar en nada más satisfactorio que dejar que padre e hijo se vean al otro lado del campo, ambos derrotados.

—Sospecho que es esa arrogancia tuya lo que hace que el Rey Laufey dude en regalarte esa oportunidad—, dijo Angreboda, sabiendo muy bien que estaba pasando de la raya.

—¿Cómo? ¡Cómo te atreves! ¿No crees que podría derrotar al viejo ojo?

—No Alteza. Yo no —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada. Loki jadeó en estado de shock y le arrojó una almohada, solo para que la pequeña cosa rebotara en el pie de Angreboda con poco más impacto que un maní empacado.

—¡Sal!

—Tu padre también quería hablarte sobre tu próximo celo de apareamiento.

—¿Para qué?

—No lo dijo, pero sospecho que quiere saber cuáles son tus intenciones hacia tu invitado.

—Oh por favor. Thor es mi esclavo, no el padre de mis futuros hijos. Puedes decirle eso al Rey por mí.

—Sí, alteza, pero no creo que él quiera escuchar esas palabras de mí.

—Si mi padre quiere seguir hablando de ello, puede venir a buscarme. Estaré arreglando un maldito atasco de tráfico —dijo Loki. Angreboda hizo una reverencia con ese borde de impertinencia que Loki encontró entrañable, antes de irse. Angreboda no tuvo reparos en decirle a Loki verdades hirientes, que Loki valoraba. Los aduladores rodeaban a Helblindi y serían la ruina de su hermano. Las intrigas de Byleistr ya se estaban desarrollando a su alrededor.

—Thor, despierta, cariño. Necesitas comer y prepararte para el día; en el orden que consideres mejor, pero te necesito listo en una hora. Necesitamos viajar hoy.

—Si señor.

El túnel del suroeste era una caminata lejana para un gigante de hielo normal, pero para Loki, era una caminata de medio día. En una hora, estaban montados y atravesando la ciudad corriendo. Los tontos asgardianos pensaron que los gigantes de las heladas vivían en la superficie en una sola ciudad. Y aunque la ciudad se extendía por encima de la superficie, las únicas personas que vivían allí eran soldados alojados. Lo que estaba sobre la superficie era una fachada. Bajo tierra, la gente de Jotunheim vivió una vida bastante cálida de comodidad e industria en varias ciudades interconectadas por túneles. Y si bien cada ciudad hizo un poco de todo, desde la agricultura hasta la fabricación, algunas eran más especializadas que otras.

En el techo de arriba había una gran bola de fuego blanco que servía como sol. Cada ciudad tenía uno, y los túneles tenían versiones en miniatura de ellos para iluminar el camino. Y mientras que la magia para mantener a los grandes se monitoreaba continuamente, los pequeños en los tubos a veces eran descuidados. Los escudos térmicos fallaban ocasionalmente, y los orbes quemaban a través de las paredes de hielo, y bueno, mierda. Y hablando oficialmente, esos fracasos fueron culpa de Helblindi. Pero su hermano estaba actualmente en el campo de batalla, por lo que solucionar problemas comunes ahora era el trabajo de Loki.

La gente de Jotunheim saludó a su principito mientras cabalgaba. Los niños señalaron a Thor y abrazaron las piernas de su padre. Las paredes de hielo esculpidas de las casas de las personas brillaban con reflejos de arcoíris y tallas intrincadas. Tapices de colores brillantes colgaban por todas partes.

—Dime, Thor, ¿cómo se compara Asgard con la belleza de mi hogar?

—Asgard es más cálido, maestro.

—Suficiente Thor enfurruñado. Mira a tu alrededor. Mira lo que querías destruir, lo que habrías saqueado si pudieras. Ahora que has visto la verdadera naturaleza de mi gente, nunca podrás irte. Serás mi mascota para siempre. Morirás antes de que yo te permita escapar. Recuérdalo. Mantenerte con vida es un peligro para mi gente. No dudaré en matarte para protegerlos.

—Es muy colorido, maestro.

—¿Es Asgard colorido?

—Si señor. Más dorado que azul.

—Allí. ¿Fue tan difícil decir algo agradable?

—Sí, maestro —respondió Thor rotundamente. Loki resopló. No sabía si Thor quería decirle eso o si estaba obligado.

Mientras cabalgaban, Loki se inclinó hacia Thor para apoyarse y Thor envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Loki para mantener el equilibrio y la comodidad. Y por un momento, Loki pudo fingir que Thor quería estar allí.

Cuando llegaron al túnel obstruido, la gente vitoreó. Finalmente, llegó la ayuda. Los niños, algunos más altos que Loki, se reunieron a su alrededor. Quería llegar a la tarea que tenía entre manos, pero siempre hacía tiempo para los curiosos, para poder quedarse solo.

—Príncipe Loki, ¿puedo recoger a Thor? —la solicitud vino de un pequeño gigante de unos cinco años y casi igual a la altura de Loki.

—No, cariño. No es un juguete. Podrías lastimarlo. Pero puedes acariciar mi bilgesnipe. Este es Wooly. Es muy suave —más niños se reunieron para acariciar al animal. Algunos acarician a Thor también en la cabeza.

—¡Es tan amarillo! ¡Mira su cabello!

—Sed gentiles niños. Es frágil —dijo Loki con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Thor a los ojos. Luego dirigió su atención al asunto en cuestión. Levantó los brazos y usó su seidr para retirar el hielo y reformar las paredes del túnel. El bloqueo tenía varios metros de profundidad y se tardó una hora completa en completar el trabajo.

Cuando el túnel se despejó, la gente aplaudió y el tráfico se reanudó. El viaje de regreso al castillo pareció más largo, aunque no lo fue. Cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad, Loki estaba hambriento. Supuso que Thor también lo estaba. En lugar de regresar al palacio y esperar a que el chef en jefe hiciera algo, Loki optó por ir al mercado y visitar a uno de sus vendedores ambulantes favoritos.

—¡Raygar! ¿Cómo está la carne hoy?

—Fresca, mi príncipe. ¿Quieres una brocheta?

—¡Dos por favor!

—¿Es quien creo que es?

—Lo es. El príncipe de Asgard probará la mejor comida en Jotunheim.

—Me halaga, Alteza —dijo el vendedor. Loki le arrojó una moneda y le devolvió las brochetas. El vendedor sonrió, aunque la reserva en su rostro cuando miró a Thor permaneció.

—Odín está luchando duro para recuperar a su hijo. Escuché que la superficie está recibiendo grandes golpes.

—Nuestras defensas se mantienen. Odín se está quedando sin hombres. Eventualmente, el viejo tonto se rendirá y recurrirá a la diplomacia, que es lo que debería haber intentado en primer lugar. Tenemos la ventaja.

—Es bueno oír eso.

Loki le entregó a Thor su cena, y los dos comieron en silencio mientras terminaban el viaje de regreso a las habitaciones de Loki.

Pasaron el resto de la velada acurrucados en un sofá junto al fuego. Loki se acurrucó contra Thor mientras leía un libro, y Thor miró inexpresivamente las brasas ardientes.

Durante semanas, día tras día, su rutina se parecía más o menos a esto. Y luego llegó el día en que Odín dejó de atacar Jotunheim. Se terminó. Habían ganado. Thor era suyo. 

Hey, feliz Año Nuevo, espero todos estén bien y la pasen súper bien, lo quiero mucho significan bastante para mí, espero sigamos juntos aquí el siguiente año.


	3. Capítulo 3

Con la derrota de Odín, los soldados en la superficie pudieron relajarse y reconstruir las áreas que sufrieron daños. Los oficiales de mayor rango pudieron descender bajo tierra y los generales regresaron a la corte. Un suspiro de alivio recorrió todo Jotunheim.

Volvieron la frivolidad y el tiempo libre. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Loki no tenía deberes oficiales en su agenda. Estaba libre por el día para hacer lo que quisiera.

—Thor, ¿qué te gustaría hacer hoy?

—Irme a casa, maestro.

—Sí, además de eso.

—Matarte, maestro.

—¡Aparte de eso! —hubo una pausa antes de que Thor volviera a hablar.

—Hacer ejercicio, maestro. Me gustaría practicar con Mjolnir.

—Estoy seguro de que te gustaría. No permitiré que te muevas con esa cosa mortal, pero necesitas ejercicio. Iremos al campo de entrenamiento. Puedes sacar algo de esa rabia reprimida. Quiero decir, puedes intentarlo.

—Gracias, maestro —dijo Thor con el odio brillando en sus ojos.

—Han pasado cuatro meses, Thor. Joder, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a guardar rencor? Perdiste. Sí, maté a tus amigos. Fue la guerra. Estabas intentando matar a mi gente. Todos esos niños encantadores que quieren acariciarte y jugar contigo... los hubieras matado a todos sin pensar en ellos. Aférrate a tu racismo si quieres, pero te he tratado mucho mejor de lo que mereces.

—Mataste a Fandral.

—Oh, el dandy ansioso. Lo recuerdo, el libertino, cuyo primer instinto fue violarme. Por supuesto, sería tu amigo. Me perdonarás por no derramar lágrimas por su fallecimiento —Loki estaba tan distraído por la conversación que pasó por alto el hecho de que Thor no se dirigiera a él como maestro. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la última vez que Loki tuvo contacto sexual con Thor.

Loki se vistió de manera más conservadora de lo habitual, con una túnica de cuello alto modesta y pantalones teñidos de negro sólido. Solo un sello de oro bordado sobre su pecho izquierdo denotaba su rango. Y se aseguró de que Thor usara un conjunto a juego, con el sello de Loki también sobre su pecho izquierdo. Sonrió cuando Thor terminó de vestirse, pasando los dedos por la cresta y sonriéndole a su prisionero.

—Te ves hermoso, Thor. Ojalá… —extendió la mano para tomar la cara de Thor y luego suspiró con decepción. Sacudiendo la cabeza, llamó a Wooly. La bestia vino brincando desde el balcón, moviendo la cola y lamiéndole la cara—. Al menos me amaras.

Se dirigieron a los campos de entrenamiento y una multitud se reunió para ver la diversión. Loki le arrojó a Thor un bastón de batalla y caminó hacia el círculo de entrenamiento.

—Antes de comenzar, lucharás de acuerdo con las reglas reconocidas por todos los reinos. No me matarás. No impartirá lesiones permanentes. No me pegarás por debajo de la cintura. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí.

—Bueno. ¡En guardia! —Loki dio el primer golpe cuando Thor cargó contra él. ¡Sus bastones chocaron con un estruendo atronador! La madera se astilló y los hombres cayeron fuera del ring de combate. Rodaron hasta que Thor aterrizó encima de Loki, y sus manos estaban alrededor de su cuello. Otros guerreros llegaron corriendo. Uno de ellos arrancó a Thor de Loki y lo sostuvo en alto. En la distancia, se produjo un fuerte estruendo desde el muro exterior del palacio.

No había tiempo suficiente. Jadeando por aire, Loki levantó su brazo y ahogó la palabra.

—Duerme —Thor se desplomó en la mano del soldado. Mjolnir cayó al suelo justo antes de los pies del soldado—. ¡Con rapidez! ¡Debemos llevarlo de regreso a mi habitación! ¡Recójanme y llévenos a los dos!

El guerrero agarró a su principito y corrió de regreso al palacio. Corrió escaleras arriba y por el pasillo hasta las habitaciones de Loki.

—¡Tíranos a la cama y vete!

—Pero, mi príncipe, ¿deberíamos encadenarlo? —preguntó mientras colocaba a los pequeños príncipes en su cama.

—¡No, ahora vete!

—¡Si su Alteza!

—Y soldado... Gracias —el soldado cerró la puerta y Loki se apresuró a abrir los pantalones de Thor. Qué idiota había sido. Debería haber hecho esto antes. Debería haber notado el cambio en la conducta de Thor. Sus labios se envolvieron alrededor de la polla de Thor. Thor, por su parte, estaba profundamente dormido, pero ese encantamiento solo duró unos minutos. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Thor cuando su eje se endureció en la boca de Loki. Loki lo agarró, sacudiéndolo rápidamente mientras sus labios se pegaban a la punta, lamiendo el agujero. Thor se movió. Se estaba despertando. Y justo cuando sus ojos se abrieron, la boca de Loki se inundó de semen y tragó. Los ojos de Thor se llenaron de ira. Lo alcanzó.

—¡Detente! —durante un largo momento, Thor se quedó quieto y luego...

—Si señor.

Loki dejó escapar un suspiro y se dejó caer en su cama.

—Casi lo logras —dijo, suspirando de alivio—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has sentido que mi hechizo menguaba? —preguntó Loki, mirándolo con una sonrisa juvenil—. Venga. Dime.

—Tres días, maestro.

—¿Tres días? —Loki hizo algunos cálculos mentales. 120 días. Ese fue el tiempo que duró el hechizo si no se actualizaba. El libro de hechizos no había sido específico sobre los plazos —. Me diste un gran susto. Pienso que hoy; tendrá que hacer su ejercicio de una manera diferente. Arreglar el agujero en mi pared.

—Sí, maestro —le llamó Thor a Mjolnir, que voló a través de los terrenos del palacio y regresó a sus manos. Un rayo brotó de los ojos y los dedos de Thor mientras usaba la magia de Mjolnir para reparar la piedra.

Loki se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba el pequeño espectáculo. El poder crudo irradiaba de Thor, porque él era toda la fuerza de la naturaleza que se proclamó que era. Por primera vez en semanas, Loki sintió un impulso.

—Quiero que te bañes. Mientras estés allí, debes afeitarte la entrepierna. No me gusta meterme el pelo en los dientes. Lávate bien en todas partes. No te molestes en ponerte la ropa cuando termines.

—Si señor.

Mientras Thor estaba ocupado con sus abluciones, Loki revisó su armario y consideró su ropa de cama. Loki optó por una falda de muselina blanca con aberturas profundas en los muslos con una túnica larga a juego y su cinturón dorado. Por lo general, solo lo usaba para ocasiones formales, pero esta noche iba a vivir una fantasía, una en la que era Rey.

Cuando Thor salió del baño, reluciente de agua, Loki bebió de su semblante sublime. El miembro de Thor colgaba grande y flácido entre sus gruesos muslos. Loki se acomodó en la cama, anticipando el momento en que Thor lo tomaría, lo llenaría y le daría esa dulce felicidad mientras Loki se relajaba y dejaba que él hiciera todo el trabajo.

—Ven a la cama, Tronador, y hazme el amor —dijo. Thor hizo lo que le ordenó y se subió encima de Loki, besándolo. Pero los besos fueron desapasionados. La mano de Thor alcanzó debajo de la falda de Loki y agarró el eje de Loki bombeándolo mecánicamente. Rompió el beso.

—No así, Thor. ¿No sabes hacer el amor?

—No deseo hacer el amor, maestro.

—Bueno, lo que quieres es irrelevante. Si vas a ser tan terrible en los juegos previos, vayamos a la parte por la que estoy ansioso y terminemos. Fóllame.

—No puedo dominar.

—¿Porque diablos no? —preguntó Loki. Thor bajó la mirada a su flácida polla.

—No te deseo, maestro —dijo Thor, con una pequeña cantidad de suficiencia que sangraba.

—Veo —el tono de Loki se volvió helado—. Me deseaste una vez. Cuando pensabas que era una puta. Cuando pensabas que yo sería tu esclavo y no al revés. ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, maestro, lo hago.

Loki contempló el problema. El hechizo le dio la capacidad de ordenarle a Thor que hiciera cosas. Tomar acciones. Pero el hechizo no hizo nada para cambiar el estado emocional de Thor. No podía dominar el deseo. Thor tenía que sentirlo. Loki podía ordenarle a Thor que saltara sobre un pie o que se apuñalara en el ojo, pero no podía ordenarle que tuviera una erección.

—Dime, Thor, ¿me encuentras hermoso?

—Si señor. Lo hago.

—Y si se cambiaran las tornas y yo fuera el esclavo, ¿me follarías? ¿Sentirías deseo por mí?

—No maestro.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque lo quieres, maestro —dijo Thor. Loki se erizó. ¿Por qué molestarse incluso en mantener a Thor cerca si no lo iba a hacer feliz? Y seguramente Thor lo sabía. ¿Quería morir? ¿O tenía alguna ridícula esperanza de que Loki lo enviara a casa a pesar de que ahora eso era una imposibilidad táctica? En un ataque de frustración, Loki le espetó.

—Acuéstate boca abajo.

—Sí, maestro —dijo Thor mientras toda la satisfacción desaparecía de su rostro. Y por los dioses, su trasero era sublime. Loki extendió la mano y ahuecó una mejilla. La carne suave y cálida se deslizó bajo su mano. Y aunque Loki sintió deseo, también se sintió enfermo. Su impulso sádico se convirtió en cenizas amargas en su boca.

—No importa. Métete bajo las sábanas. Ve a dormir. 

Hey, no hay mucho que decir, esto va un poco lento, pero les aseguro que les va a gustar.

Descansen, bye que bye.


	4. Capítulo 4

Al día siguiente, cuando Thor se despertó, Loki ya había dejado sus habitaciones por el día. Por primera vez desde que comenzó su encantamiento, Thor estaba solo. Llamó a Mjolnir, pero el hechizo lo rodeó, silenciando su invocación. Agravado, trató de caminar hacia Mjolnir, pero ni siquiera pudo dar un solo paso. No cuando su intención era maliciosa y contra los deseos de Loki.

Luchó contra la magia, su cuerpo se contrajo con fuerza eléctrica, pero el hechizo no cedió. Durante horas, permaneció de pie como una piedra, luchando por dar un solo paso, pero no pudo. Agotado y poseyendo nada más que el solitario deseo de descansar, se sentó en la cama derrotado.

Al mediodía llegó Velmir, el jefe de cuadras. Dejó un plato de comida caliente en la mesa y se puso a limpiar los platos de comida de Wooly y a rellenarlos. Thor pudo caminar hasta la mesa para sentarse y comer. La comida cuidadosamente preparada de carne condimentada le recordó a Thor un plato similar de casa. Velmir recogió el plato de Thor cuando terminó y se fue. Fue la única actividad que rompió la monotonía de su día.

Por la noche, Loki regresó a sus habitaciones. Cenó con Thor, y aunque habló con Thor, rara vez le hacía preguntas a Thor. Después, Loki se bañó y luego se acurrucó con Thor en el sofá frente al fuego para leer un libro. Y luego se fueron a la cama. Loki le ordenó a Thor que se acostaran de cuchara al principio, pero luego decidió dormir con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Thor. Su cabello se extendió y sus dedos se curvaron sobre el pecho izquierdo de Thor, escuchando a Thor respirar.

Thor lo odiaba.

El día siguiente fue una repetición exacta.

Y el siguiente.

Y el siguiente.

Después de una semana, Thor tomó nota de las pestañas de Loki y de su longitud.

Pasaron dos semanas. Thor dejó de intentar levantar a Mjolnir o romper la ventana o hacer algo para escapar. Quería leer. Había libros en un estante cerca de la ventana. Thor fue a recuperar uno, pero éste también se detuvo. Loki no le había dado permiso explícito a Thor para hacer esto. Y por primera vez desde su encantamiento, Thor sintió un pánico real. No pudo escapar; no podía pelear; no podía hacer nada para mantener su mente activa. Todo lo que podía hacer era comer, dormir, bañarse y hacer sus necesidades. Cuando no era la hora de comer, miraba el fuego. Al estar solo con sus pensamientos, día tras día, la soledad se coló dentro. Extrañaba su hogar. Extrañaba a su familia.

Pasaron otras dos semanas, y una noche después de un largo día y una cena tardía, Loki le preguntó a Thor:

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Estás lo suficientemente caliente?

—¿Puedo leer su libro cuando termine, maestro? —preguntó. Se habían vuelto a acurrucar en el sofá frente al fuego.

—¿Mi libro? ¿Este? ¿Te gustan los cuentos de hadas?

—Sí, amo.

—He tenido esto desde que era un niño. Mi madre, Farbauti, solía leerme mientras me sostenía en la palma de su mano. Murió de repente, un coágulo de sangre en el cerebro. Los curanderos dijeron que estalló y lo mató. Entonces yo era apenas un adolescente. Leo esto cuando me siento melancólico.

—Yo también lo estoy, maestro.

—Siento mucho oír eso.

—Por favor, envíeme a casa, maestro —la voz de Thor se quebró, lo que los sorprendió a ambos.

—Pobre hombre. Te he estado descuidando. Te dejé solo por mucho tiempo. Lo siento mucho, Thor, pero sabes que no puedo.

—También extraño a mi madre, amo —dijo, con el rostro torcido.

—Has visto nuestra gran ciudad. Conoces la verdad de nuestra sociedad y economía. Nos destruirías a todos. Lo siento Thor, pero esta es tu casa ahora.

Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de Thor. Su mirada bajó y Loki se acercó y tomó su mano.

—Sé que me odias, Thor. Ojalá no lo hicieras. Ustedes, los asgardianos, son un grupo odioso y nunca entendí por qué. Todavía no lo hago. Siempre pensé que tu gente era la más encantadora de todos los reinos. Y tú, con la luz del sol en tu cabello, recuerdo cuando nuestros padres solían hablar. Tenía esperanzas cuando era joven... pero ahora me estoy volviendo ridículo. No tiene sentido insistir en cosas que no pueden ser.

—Por favor maestro, escríbale a mi madre. Dígale que estoy a salvo.

El aliento de Loki se atascó en su garganta. Lloró.

—Lo haré —hizo una pausa—, Thor, sé que podría hacerte feliz si me dejas.

—Dejaré que lo intente, maestro.

—Gracias, Thor. Gracias —Loki extendió la mano y tomó su rostro. Había pensado que se necesitarían azotes diarios o alguna otra tortura indescriptible para hacer que un hombre como Thor se rompiera. Pero dejarlo sin nada que hacer lo había roto en tan solo un mes—. Dime, ¿qué te gustaría hacer para divertirte mañana? Podría llevarnos a pasear, o tal vez tú y yo podríamos cenar con uno de los embajadores mañana. Y podría darles la carta para tu madre. ¿Te gustaría eso?

—Si señor. Gracias.

—¿Qué tal una partida de ajedrez?

—Si señor. Estaría encantado —dijo Thor. Loki sonrió y recuperó el tablero de juego. Loki era un jugador ávido y rara vez perdía contra sus hermanos. Pero Thor rápidamente puso a Loki sobre su talón trasero cuando le hizo jaque mate en 10 movimientos. Loki miró a Thor con ojos entrecerrados.

—Dime, Thor, ¿alguien te ha subestimado alguna vez por tu apariencia?

—No que yo sepa, maestro.

—Eres grande al menos comparado con tus compatriotas. Y eres incluso más grande que yo, pero todos lo son. Excepto por los enanos, por supuesto. Solo tenía curiosidad por saber si alguien te había juzgado alguna vez por tener una cara bonita.

—¿Me juzgó, maestro?

—Te resististe a mis encantos más de lo que esperaba. La mayoría de sus compatriotas estaban ansiosos por enredarme esa primera noche, pero tú fuiste cauteloso. Te respeté por eso. ¿De verdad me creíste una puta?

—Sabía que era un espía y que estaba allí para socavarme, pero no sabía cómo. Cuando usó a la mitad de mis hombres para masacrar a la otra mitad, me culpé por no ver el movimiento que planeaba hacer. ¿Por qué me mantuvo con vida, maestro?

Loki miró el tablero. Iba a perder de nuevo.

—Bueno, como estoy seguro de que habrás notado, no tengo muchos amigos. Mis compatriotas son educados conmigo e incluso buscan mi consejo de vez en cuando, pero pasar el rato conmigo, relajarme, socializar como estamos haciendo ahora no es práctico. Estoy en constante peligro de ser aplastado. Y aunque tengo el tamaño perfecto para visitar los otros reinos como emisario y embajador, ninguno de los otros reinos me atrajo realmente. Jotunheim es tan hermoso. El único que no he visto es Asgard.

—¿Le gustaría hacer el amor esta noche, maestro?

—Hmm... la verdadera pregunta es Thor, ¿tú quieres? No respondas eso. Matarás el estado de ánimo y me siento bastante alegre en este momento —Loki volvió a mirar el tablero de ajedrez. Thor estaba a punto de tomar su reina, y en dos movimientos más, estaba condenado—. Pero como me enfrento a otra clara derrota, ¿qué tal si te recompenso por tu victoria? Ven a la cama —Loki comenzó a quitarse las prendas una por una mientras caminaba hacia ella—. Quítate la ropa también, Thor. Quiero mirarte.

—Si señor —Thor le devolvió la mirada a Loki con un dejo de sonrisa y se quitó la ropa con movimientos lentos y deliberados que sabía que Loki agradecería.

—Veo que sigo jugando al ajedrez —se rió Loki—. ¿Me vas a seducir? ¿Esa es tu táctica? Déjame recordarte mi propio juego. Siéntate contra la cabecera, por favor —Loki terminó de quitarse la última ropa, posando para Thor por un momento antes de subir sigilosamente a la cama, entre las piernas de Thor. Se acomodó sobre su estómago allí, descansando con la cabeza en el hueso de la cadera de Thor, peligrosamente cerca de la polla de Thor. Lo miró con ojos entrecerrados mientras frotaba su mano arriba y abajo del muslo de Thor, masajeándolo. Tocó y exploró, memorizando pequeños detalles, cambios en la textura de la piel, la pequeña cicatriz cerca del ombligo de Thor. Bromeó alrededor de la polla de Thor, presionando besos en ese suave parche de piel justo encima. La polla de Thor tembló y se agitó.

—Me gustaría mucho chuparte la polla, Thor. ¿Te gustaría eso?

—Si señor.

Loki lo tomó gentilmente en su boca, y con movimientos tiernos y lánguidos, complació suavemente a Thor. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y sonriendo.

—Quiero hacerte sentir tan bien, Thor. Quiero darte todas las cosas con las que fantaseabas —Loki levantó la polla de Thor para lamer hasta su saco, chupando y lamiendo todos los pequeños pliegues allí. Sus dedos empujaron y acariciaron todos los dulces lugares entre las piernas de Thor. Y solo cuando el eje de Thor estaba surcado y rojo con la necesidad de soltarse, Loki tragó su longitud y lo chupó vigorosamente. Y cuando inundó su boca, Loki la mostró brevemente en su lengua antes de cerrar los labios.

—Le haré el amor ahora, maestro.

—No, Thor. Sé que no lo dices en serio. Quiero que lo sientas, de verdad, cuando lo hagas. Si puedes, por favor, acaríciame hasta que me suelte en tu mano y bésame. Pruébate tú mismo —los dos cambiaron de posición para acostarse uno al lado del otro. Thor agarró el eje de Loki y comenzó a bombear mientras sellaba la boca de Loki con la suya. Loki se clavó en él cuando la lengua de Thor invadió la suya y conquistó. Loki rompió el beso para jadear por aire. Se aferró a él mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás, y un grito silencioso precedió a las convulsiones. Loki estaba a la deriva y por el más breve de los momentos, completamente a merced de Thor. 

Hola. se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, espero no estén enojad@s , prometo traer capítulos más seguido, ojalá les haya gustado.

Como en todas mis otras historia, la primer persona que comente tendrá dedicación en el próximo capítulo.

Los comentarios y votos son bien recibidos.

En fin bye que bye.


End file.
